Mine
Mine ist ein Song aus der vierten Folge der vierten Staffel, Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, und wird von Santana gesungen. Sie sitzt im Chorraum, wo sie auf Brittany wartet, welche sie zu sich bestellt hat. Nachdem diese erscheint, sitzen die beiden in der hintersten Reihe und Santana sagt ihr, dass sie sich auseinander gelebt haben. Sie meint ,dass der Chorraum der einzige Ort war, wo sie ihre Gefühle durch einen Song zeigen konnte und fängt an zu singen. Danach macht sie inoffiziell mit Brittany Schluss, weil sie nicht möchte, dass sie sich aufgrund der Entfernung irgendwann betrügen, lässt sie aber wissen, dass sie sie immer lieben wird. Brittany widerum meint, dass es sich wie eine richtige Trennung anfühlt und erwidert, dass sie sie ebenfalls liebt. Das Original stammt von Taylor Swift '''aus ihrem dritten Album "Speak Now" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics '''Santana: You were in college working part time waitin’ tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin’ Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts I say "Can you believe it? As we’re lying on the couch?" The moment I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now. Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter. You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together, And there’s a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded, You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes. But we got bills to pay, We got nothing figured out, When it was hard to take, Yes, yes, this is what I thought about. Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Oh, oh, oh And I remember that fight Two-thirty AM When everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the "Goodbye" ‘cause that’s all I’ve ever known Then you took me by surprise You said, "I’ll never leave you alone." You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter She is the best thing that’s ever been mine." You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're Gonna make it now. And I can see it. I can see it now. Trivia *Ursprünglich sollte Naya Rivera Bad Religion von Frank Ocean singen, dieses wurde jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen in Mine umgeändert. *Heather Morris weinte tatsächlich während der Szene. Fehler *Während der Performance trägt Brittany Ohrringe und dann wieder nicht. Dies wechselt mehrere Male. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez